Path less Traveled
by freeasair
Summary: give me a summary i seriously have no idea what to put here.


Stupid motorcycle. I thought angrily as I waited for the phone to stop ringing or for my brother to pick up so he could come get me. I briefly thought of calling Luke, but werewolves were so sensitive to those things, he probably would think I was excepting his offer for him to be my mate. There was a crunch of gravel and I looked up to see a car stop and a guy get out, the phone went to voice mail and I hung up. I stood up to meet this mysterious guy. "need some help?" he asked.

"my bike's been giving me trouble all week" I said waving my hand at the thing.

"then do you need a ride?" he asked.

"yeah that would be great, let me just call a friend who can come pick up my bike take her to a shop" I said.

"it's a her?" he asked.

"can't really imagine a bike being a guy" I said.

"I guess not, I'm Samuel Cornick" he said.

"I'm Lucy Clay" I said, it was a lie of course. I was a compulsive liar, he would call me out on it if he really cared, wolves could sniff out a lie easily. I'd lived near enough of them to already know that one. I slid into the passenger side of his car. He'd gotten in on his side.

"so where am I taking you?" he asked as I punched in a text to Luke, he had a truck.

"the heights" I said.

"alright" he said. There was a long moment of silence, "so how old are you?" he asked.

"17" that one I didn't mind if he knew, "you" I asked him.

"25" he said. I nodded my head, I knew how to except lies. "so what were you doing?" he asked.

"I'd been at a dress fitting for a wedding" I said, my ears which are far more sensitive than my nose picked up a shift and a tense of muscles. My nose told me he was angry, or frustrated I always mixed up the two. Apparently there was a difference. "I'm the maid of honor" I said. The anger or whatever disappeared. Muscles relaxed.

"so hitch hiking isn't good maybe I should talk to your parents about that" he said.

"are you going to kill me?" I asked point blankly.

"no of course not" he said.

"well there we go" I said. "how do you know if I'm not the dangerous one?" I asked, "picking up strange girls on the side of the road, can't be healthy either" I said.

"you don't look harmful to me" he said.

"looks are deceiving" I said. "so, what do you do for a living?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'm a doctor, in the ER" he said. I studied him a minute.

"I can see that" I said.

He smiled at me. "and you? What do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a waitress at a couple restaurants around here" I said.

"paying for school?" he asked.

"naw, my dads loaded. I just like to have something to do" I said. "you in town long?" I asked.

I had taken him off guard with that question, "how do you know I don't live here?" he asked.

"you drive well" I said blankly gesturing how he would use his turn signal and how he was actually going the speed limit. We got to the dirt roads now.

"a couple of days I'm doing some work at the UNM hospital" he said. "your not from here either though, there's no hiding that accent" he said. I had a Russian accent.

"I never said I was from here" I said defensively before responding to his comment "maybe I'll see you on campus" I said. "it's up here on the left" I said pointing to my house which was hidden by bushes.

"maybe" he said.

I told him where to park, it was a mexican villa type house, I lived there with my mother a walker, my dad who was a werewolf and my older brother who wasn't answering his phone. He came out to greet me though, him and his girlfriend. Would be why he wasn't answering his phone. "thanks for the lift" I said hopping out and walking over to the door were my brother stood looking at me with weary eyes.

"who was that?" he asked.

"my bike broke down Luke's getting it" I said and slid in behind him. "I'm going to take a shower, tell Luke if he comes by" I called as I crossed the garden to my side of the house. I grabbed some clothes and slipped into the bathroom. After I got out and changed I found Luke on my bed reading a book without a cover so the title was unknown to me. He looked up at me as I came out drying my hair.

"I'll look at your bike, but you might have to take it in" he said. I nodded understanding.

"you'll just have to drive me everywhere" I said. Luke was a werewolf a great deal older than me, he'd never really told me his actual age. He looked 20 though. We'd been friends since my dad had joined the pack, back when I was 13. He'd called me his mate a few weeks ago, with my fathers consent of course, and he'd been flirting up a storm with me. My only problem was getting past the fact that I've always thought of him as a best friend and nothing more.

Luke has beautiful blue eyes, brown as a wolf. Dirty blonde hair and a rounded jaw that was still masculine. He's 6'1", which wasn't that bad compared to my 5'4" height. "Amanda dropped this off" he said gesturing to the covered dress hanging on my closet door. "so how'd you get back?" he asked.

"hitch hiked" I said with a shrug, the smell of that werewolf was gone, and I wasn't lying.

"I could have given you a ride" he said.

"yeah, I'd just been waiting for James to pick up his phone when he'd drove up" I said sitting on the bed next to him.

"driven, Heidy, it's driven up" he said sighing.

"whatever" I said.

"can I see you in it?" he asked.

"in what?" I asked.

"the dress" he said.

"I don't want to" I complained.

"I can help you put it on" he said giving me a mischievous smile.

"no" I said grabbing it off the door and heading into the bathroom. It was a shimmering sky blue, it wasn't ugly like most bridesmaids dresses were, rather pretty actually, but it was kind of revealing. It had a slit in the dress that went up to mid thigh the front was a V cut, the back had an X at the top so it was a halter top type, and then it dipped down until nearly my ass and there was a weird train behind it. I came out fiddling with a strap that had been twisted and I was having a hard time with it. Luke was there though he fixed the strap, his fingers traveling from my shoulder down the bottom of the dip. I looked at myself in the mirror. Luke standing there next to me. I wouldn't mind being with him. But then a face popped into my mind. Samuel, the guy who had driven me home.

"I like it" he said.

"it's kind itchy" I realized. The sequins at the bust and my butt, were rather scratchy.

"of" he said.

"hmm?" I asked.

"you said it's kind itchy, you mean kind of itchy" he said.

"are you going to keep doing that?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm helping you with your English" he said his nose ran along my neck.

"_stupid seductive american"_ I muttered in Russian. He groaned and bit down on my ear lightly. My knees went weak and he pulled me into him, I felt the hum in his chest as he laughed.

"I know your weak spot" he whispered in my ear. I was going to respond but he had me in his lap and had sucked my ear lobe into his mouth. I moaned quietly and his grip around my waist tightened. "we can keep going if you want" he said.

"hmm?" I asked coming back from my daze. He bit down a little too hard on my neck and I hissed and brought my hand up to my neck hoping there wasn't any blood. "what was that for?" I asked.

"sorry" he said. His eyes had darkened to an almost brown color. His wolf was close to surfacing.

"I-I think I'm go change" I said. He didn't call me out on my missing word as I disappeared into the small cut off area from the sinks. I took my time and pulled out the mirror I had tossed into the bottom of the bag and checked out my neck, there was only a faint red mark. Kind of like a hickey except teeth marks. I reopened the door and peaked out, I hadn't heard him go but he was so damn quiet sometimes. He was on the bed with his face in his hands. "you okay?" I asked. Sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry I got careless" he said.

"it's ok I forgive you" I said. Leaning against him. I had gotten attacked accidentally by a werewolf when I was younger, not enough to kill me or turn me. I hadn't been bitten at all, the guy was taken by the madness suddenly and I had gotten in the way. It made me very scared of them now that I was older. Not so much the people just the wolves.

Flash Back

I laid out on one of the floating couches in Amanda's pool as I soaked up the raise of the summer sun. Amanda was in a floating chair and Emily was in a tube. I smelled and heard Luke walk up before he blocked out the sun and stood over me. "come on, Heidi" he said.

"fine" I said, "bye Amanda, bye Emily. I'll see you on Monday" I said. They waved at me as I picked up my towel and wrapped it around myself to keep warm. I grabbed my bag of stuff and followed Luke out of the side gate to his truck. It was an old ford truck and the clutch would get stuck every one in a while and once or twice it had broken down when I was in it but that was later one not when I was 16. "so where are we going?" I asked pulling on some shorts over my bikini bottoms. We weren't headed toward my house.

"you're supposed to stay at my apartment until your dad calls" he said. Luke lived in a large apartment more like a loft, it was two stories and he had only one neighbor, who was a man with a daughter around my age, miranda. It should have given me someone to hang out with but the girl liked Luke and thought I was a threat. Of course I didn't like Luke like that at the time, so she would come by and bully me. Frankly Luke thought she was obnoxious and he wouldn't answer the door when she rang, even if he knew that she knew that he was home.

"ok" I said.

"Heidi" he said.

"yeah?" I asked.

"where'd you get those scars?" he asked

"happened when I in Russia" I said.

"was in Russia?" he asked.

"mhmm" I said. I didn't know until later he was correcting my English his favorite past time. We got to his house and I grabbed my things from the back of his truck and walked up to his apartment door.

"hey Luke" I heard the neighbor girl, Miranda, call from the pool. I finished walking up the steps and followed him to his door. I could feel Miranda's glare in my back.

"can I borrow your shower?" I asked.

"sure" he said. And I disappeared to one of the two bathrooms, he had two a master bedroom and a little one with a shower a sink and a toilet only. I stripped down and started the water. The door bell rang and after a few minutes it rang again and again and again. I heard Luke open the door. I tried to drown out Miranda's over high pitched voice. But even when I got out of the shower she was there.

"I'm perfect for you, I mean look at me there's no disfigurements anywhere" she said, "unlike her, did you see that scar?" I'd never been self conscious about my scars ever. Everyone would give curious eyes or ask that fated question of how I got it, but I never saw it as a problem.

"that voice is a disfigurement, stop talking, just stop" Luke said and then the door shut loudly. Whenever I got upset or really stressed I had the strange ability to switch to my walker form, a fox. I heard Luke walk over to the door and knock, "are you ok Heidi?" he asked. When I didn't respond he opened the door and I scuttled out and found a spot to hide in the back of his closet. I just needed to calm down. Luke found me before that could happen and even though I snapped at him he picked me up and took me to the couch. He placed me on his lap and petted my fur. "I'm sorry you heard that" he said. His fingers slid down my back and then back up to message near my neck. I have two weak spots my neck, mostly the back and my ears. Luke only knew about my neck at this time and I was already fully relaxed in his lap. "your dad had mentioned that you were attacked before you moved here. I didn't think it had been that bad" he said, I don't think he was exactly talking to me. His fingers trailed up my head and traced the curve of my ear, I purred loudly. "I didn't know foxes purred" he said. His fingers slid from the tip of one ear to the base where he traced the connection tissues. I purred the entire time. "aren't foxes canine" I purred my yes and lifted my tale slughtly. We sat like that a while, until my dad called and Luke left the room, though I don't think he knew I could hear the conversation as if I was the one with my ear to the phone. I was happy to learn I was getting a motorcycle that day.

End of flash back

When I came back from my memories I found that Luke now had his head in my lap and somehow my fingers had found their way into his hair. My phone buzzed from somewhere in the sheets and I shuffled around as best I could without disturbing the now resting Luke and picked up my phone. "_tell Luke either to shut up and don't talk or to leave the room_" my dad said in Russian, he must be around people he doesn't want to hear him. He sounded irritated.

"my dad says shut up and don't talk, or leave" I said to him pulling my phone away from my mouth, not that it helped any. I heard my father and whoever who he was with laugh. He gave me an OK sign and nuzzled deeper into my jeans. "_ok, papa what do you want?" _I asked him in Russian.

"_there's a man here who, says his name is Samuel Cornick" _my father said.

"_the guy who drove me home" _I said_._

"_he's asked to stay a few days, I couldn't get a hold of your brother but, bill" _the alpha in these parts _"agreed to it" _he said, "I'll see you in an hour" he said.

"bye papa" I said. I hung up.

"what wrong?" Luke asked.

"the guy who drove me home is in town for a while and bill told him he could stay here, he's important or something" I said.

"you didn't tell me a werewolf drove you home" he said, I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"and this is why" I said, he calmed down when I said that. "_your such a jealous person" _I told him in Russian knowing full well he had no clue what I had said.

"I have no idea what you said" he said into my hair. I laughed. Luke grabbed me bridal style and pulled me into his lap. No I wouldn't mind if Luke was mine forever.

Flash back

I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my 8th grade history homework and having a really hard time with it, I had just learned how to read in English, I had long since learned how to speak it so I could get my point across. I cursed at the book in Russian and closed it, heading to get a soda from the fridge.

"want some help?" a voice asked, I hadn't even noticed anyone was in the room. I was still weary of werewolves at this age it had only been 3 years since my attack and I froze. "don't worry, I just want to help" he said walking over to my history text book. I followed him cautiously. Luke had ended up having to read it to me, but he didn't seem to mind.

End Flash back

I'd fallen asleep and Luke was moving the bed. I smelled food and I opened my eyes, he was sitting at the end of my bed with a plate of food that he was picking at. "do I get any?" I asked sitting up.

"none of mine" he said covering his food.

"please?" I asked look at him with sad eyes, I didn't look at him straight in the eye I already knew that one. But I was looking at him.

"no, I will not give in" he said. I shrunk then switching to fox form, I didn't have a bra on, so backed out of my shirt and nuzzled up against him, purring softly. I was so going to win this one. He gave in and fed the food to me, which then led me to curl up and fall asleep in his lap. When I woke up I was human, I was also half dressed and alone. I didn't remember getting dressed so I assumed someone had dressed me, I hoped it was my mother as I stretched and got up. It was 3 AM, I sat down at my computer with a soda and typed away at my paper, it wasn't due until this Thursday but I figured I would get it out of the way. Around 4 AM Samuel walked by half asleep I wasn't typing away so I was sitting there quietly looking for information in one of the many books I had laying around me. I went back to typing and there was a clatter in the kitchen and Samuel came out.

"how long have you been there?" he asked.

"about an hour" I said looking away from my screen but still typing.

"so you saw me walk by and didn't say anything?" he asked.

"I heard you walk by, and yeah, I'm write a paper here" I said

"writing" he asked. I gave him a blank look letting him know I had no idea what he was talking about, "you said 'I'm write a paper here' it's writing" he said.

"_your just as bad as Luke_" I told him in Russian and returned to my paper letting him wonder what it was I told him.

A/N: I really adore the name Luke. I really do, and Jake not twilight though, Jake Able favorite star ever. If you don't know what I'm talking about I don't believe you're a fan of my work. Under the moon on the way I have it in my writing spiral in my backpack I will transfer it over tomorrow because I'm done with all of my essays by then. I don't actually know if a Russian person would leave out words etc. but that's what my Spanish speaking friend does she just fucks up tenses all together, so I just went with what she does. R&R.


End file.
